Tonks Tornado
by Kileaiya
Summary: The war’s only been over for a few hours, Lupin decides it’s the perfect time. RLNT One Shot.


**Title:** Tonks Tornado  
**Characters:** Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, and the rest of the order in passing  
**Pairings:** Nymphadora Tonks/Remus Lupin  
**Word count:** 679  
**Rating:** PG, maybe PG-13 to be on the safe side  
**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belong to me, I'm just having a bit of fun.  
**Summary:** The war's only been over for a few hours, Lupin decides it's the perfect time.

* * *

The fight for the light was over; Harry Potter had struck Voldemort down mere hours before. The war had taken its toll on the order, but for the most part, there had been no new deaths in the immediate group since Severus Snape had murdered Dumbledore.

Remus Lupin stood in the Weasley's garden, watching happily as the twins hoisted Harry onto their shoulders and called for three cheers on behalf of the wizarding world's savior. Harry smacked them sharply, each in turn, "Plain old Harry, who couldn't have done this without _Every. Single. One. Of. You_," he admonished. Remus could not help but laugh as everyone around cheered, and think how much he admired the boy, _no, the man,_ who had indeed saved the wizarding world. He was snatched from his revelry by a blue eyed, pink haired auror who nearly sang, "Wotcher Remus!"

"'Lo Nymphadora," he had long since learnt this was the quickest way to get a rise out of her and he chuckled in anticipation of her chastising.

"It's Tonks, you filthy wanker," but her bright smile belied her harsh words.

"Tonks."

She took him into a fierce embrace, and her smile dampened, "I was so worried, I couldn't see you, I thought… I thought… Merlin! I'm just so glad you're ok!"

His placed his finger softly on her lips, "Now is not the time for worries, now is the time for celebration," he said softly.

"Right," she responded, her smile returning in full force, "celebration." She snaked her way out of his arms and grinned mischievously. "I'll be right back."

He looked puzzled for a moment before nodding his assent. "Do hurry back."

"Oh, I will," she called over her shoulder, wriggling her bum to give him a right lovely show as he watched her disappear into the kitchen of the Burrow. Lupin returned his attention to the party playing out in the garden and smiled. Suddenly he was bowled over by a bright pink streak. "Oomf."

"Ha!" She called out victoriously. "That'll teach you to call me Nymphadora."

He chuckled, rubbing his shin gingerly as he sat up on the lawn, "That it will. I don't need a Tonks Tornado knocking me over when I least expect it." His smile lit up his face, as he pulled her off the ground and took her into his arms.

"I've only warned you a million times, you deserved that. Honestly, people'd think you were 4 with all the twisted pleasure you derive from torturing me with that name."

His marauder grin spread over his face as he couldn't help but add, "_Nymphadora_."

"Ok, that's it!" She knocked him to the ground once more and tickled him unmercifully. Neither were aware of the audience they had begun to garner.

"Ok! Ok! I give up!" He managed to get out between his bouts of laughter. "I give up!"

Her fingers stilled as she leant in for a kiss. "You better."

"I do," he sat up and wrapped his arms around her, swinging her into his lap as he did so. He cleared his throat, a look of momentary doubt crossing his features before he worked up his courage, "I have something to ask you."

"Yes," she said, waiting for him to spit it out, "do go on."

"Nymphadora," she shot him a reproachful look. "Tonks." He paused to pull something out of his trouser pocket, "Nymphadora Tonks, will you marry me?" Her face lit up, and he wondered how she managed not to break her face showing so many teeth.

"Yes," she practically screeched, as she tackled him to the ground once more and caught his lips in a fierce kiss.

It was only then that the pair realized they were being watched, and it was only because a collective "WHOOP" was shouted from the entire garden full of people.

The pair managed to look sufficiently sheepish as their collective gaze fell upon the bunch in front of them. Lupin was the first to recover. "Well then," he said, "I do believe we have an announcement to make."

* * *

**Authors Note: Ok, so this, here, is my second ever R/T fanfiction and the only one to see the light of day, so to speak. It is unbeta-ed and if you give it a look over and see any mistakes please do give me a holler. I hope I managed to keep them in character, I really do.**


End file.
